Who We Are
and |singers = GUMI |producers = TechniKen (producer) |links = }} Background "Who We Are" is an original GUMI song by TechniKen. It is about a person who reminisces the good times she had with their friend whom they presumably love and wonders if they could still bring those good times back and wishes that they will be more than who they are. Lyrics I used to think about the good, old days When you were right beside me and we only used to play Around, and when you tease me playfully and call my name The clouds are never gray, the sadness goes away Oh, when you tried to wrap your arms around me from behind And whisper me the sweetest words, a smile is all I find Before we say good night, you used to hold me tight I won't forget those nights, we used to laugh all the time But everything is in the past now Is there a way to bring it back somehow? Take me back to the time, when We used to be so close, back then When everything was just pretend I'm never more than just a friend I know it's hopeless from the start You're here, yet painfully so far I'll keep on wishing from the stars That we'll be more than who we are More than who we are I used to think about the days when I was number one When you were proud of me, my doubts, they all just fade to none When everything feels going down and seem to fall apart You're there to lift my heart, until I reach the stars You were the only one who seem to see through all of me Despite the secrets I've been hiding and cannot reveal You still believed in me, beyond what I could see You are the reason that I started to believe in me But everything is in the past now Is there a way to bring it back somehow? Take me back to the time, when We used to be so close, back then When everything was just pretend I'm never more than just a friend I know it's hopeless from the start You're here, yet painfully so far I'll keep on wishing from the stars That we'll be more than who we are More than who we are Oh, after all those conversations that we had I started to see the world in slow motion, so bad I didn't mean to fall Nothing like planned at all And now I'll leave it all behind Goodbye But everything is in the past now Is there a way to bring it back somehow? Take me back to the time, when We used to be so close, back then When everything was just pretend I'm never more than just a friend I know it's hopeless from the start You're here, yet painfully so far I'll keep on wishing from the stars That we'll be more than who we are More than who we are Lyrics Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI